1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a transmitting apparatus and a signal processing method thereof, and more particularly, to a transmitting apparatus which processes data and transmits the data, and a signal processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a communication/broadcasting system, link performance may greatly deteriorate due to various noises of channels, a fading phenomenon, and an inter-symbol interference (ISI). Therefore, in order to implement high digital communication/broadcasting systems requiring high data throughput and reliability, such as next-generation mobile communication, digital broadcasting, and portable Internet, there is a demand for a method for overcoming the noise, fading, and inter-symbol interference. To overcome the noise, etc., research on an error-correction code has been actively conducted in recent years as a method for effectively restoring distorted information and enhancing reliability of communication.
The Low Density Parity Check (LDPC) code which was first introduced by Gallager in the 1960s has been forgotten for a long time due to its difficulty and complexity in realizing by the level of technology at that time. However, as the turbo code which was suggested by Berrou, Glavieux, Thitimajshima in 1993 showed performance equivalent to the channel capacity of Shannon, the performance and characteristics of the turbo code were actively interpreted and many researches on channel encoding based on iterative decoding and graph were conducted. This leaded the re-research on the LDPC code in the late 1990's and it turned out that decoding by applying iterative decoding based on a sum-product algorithm on a Tanner graph corresponding to the LDPC code resulted in the performance equivalent to the channel capacity of Shannon.
When the LDPC code is transmitted by using a high order modulation scheme, performance depends on how codeword bits are mapped onto high order modulation bits. Therefore, there is a need for a method for mapping LDPC codeword bits onto high order modulation bits to obtain an LDPC code of good performance.